yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Akiza and Koda's Duel
" }} Akiza and Coda's Duel was a Duel in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime between Akiza Izinski and Commander Koda in the semi-finals of the Fortune Cup. The Duel Akiza's turn Akiza Summons "Violet Witch" in Attack Position (1100 ATK), activates "Black Garden," and Sets a card. Koda's turn Koda Sets a card. Aiza's turn Akiza attacks Koda directly with "Violet Witch". (Koda: 2900 Life Points) In response, Koda activates "Crime and Punishment". This destroys "Violet Witch", and lets him Special Summon a Level 4 monster from his hand. He Summons "Agent of Hatred" in Defense Position (0 DEF). A Rose Token is Summoned to Akiza's side of the field due to "Black Garden" effect. Akiza uses the effect of "Violet Witch" to add "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" from her Deck to her hand (In the anime, "Violet Witch's" effect activates when it is destroyed in any way, not only battle). At the end of her Battle Phase, the effect of "Agent of Hatred" activates; since Koda lost more than 1,000 Life Points during the Battle Phase, he regains the Life Points he lost due to battle. (Koda: 4000 Life Points) Akiza Summons "Phoenixian Seed". (800 ATK, reduced to 400 due to Field Spell) A "Rose Token" is Summoned to Koda's side of the field due to "Black Garden". Akiza then activates "Rose Flame", which inflicts 500 damage to Koda whenever monster is Special Summoned to his side of the field. (Koda: 3500 Life Points) Koda's turn Koda activates "Mind Monster" and declares "Black Rose Dragon". Akiza takes 1200 damage. (Akiza: 2800 Life Points) Koda switches his "Rose Token" to Defense Position. Akiza's turn Akiza draws "Rose Curse". She activates the effect of "Phoenixian Seed", Tributing it to Summon "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" from her hand. (2200 ATK, reduced to 1100 due to Field Spell) A "Rose Token" is Summoned to Koda's side of the field, causing him to take 500 damage from "Rose Flame". (Koda: 3000 Life Points) Akiza attacks the new Rose Token with "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis". (Koda: 2700 Life Points) (In the anime a Rose Token can not be destroyed by battle). "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" goes to the Graveyard after attacking, and Koda loses 800 more Life Points from its effect. (Koda: 1900) Akiza's Battle Phase ends, and Koda gains 300 Life Points from "Agent of Hatred". (Koda: 2200) Akiza ends her turn, and "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" is Special Summoned to her side of the field in Defense Position. A third Rose Token is summoned to Koda's side of the field, causing him to take 500 damage from "Rose Flame". (Koda: 1700) Koda's turn Koda Tributes all his "Rose Tokens" to Special Summon "Mad Profiler". (2600 ATK) A "Rose Token" is Summoned to Akiza's side of the field. This monster's effect allows him to discard a card from his hand to remove a card of the same type from play. So, he discards "Reload" to remove "Black Garden" from play, and discards "Mind on Air" to remove "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" from play. Koda then attacks Akiza's "Rose Token" with "Mad Profiler". (Akiza: 1000) He then equips "Mad Profiler" with "Destruction Insurance" and "Lightlow Protection". Akiza's turn Akiza Summons "Twilight Rose Knight". (1000 ATK) She tunes it and her 2 "Rose Tokens" to Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon". She then removes "Phoenixian Seed" from play to reduce the ATK of "Mad Profiler" to 0. Koda activates the effect of "Lightlow Protection" to destroy "Black Rose Dragon". Akiza activates "Rose Curse" inflicting damage to Koda. (Koda: 0 Life Points) Akiza wins. Cards used Events Prior events Koda researched 16 years of Akiza's life and compiled a Deck, designed to taunt her about incidents from her past. (In the English version, he was defeated and injured by Akiza in the past and sought revenge.) Incidents during the Duel During the Duel Koda accused Akiza of using "Black Garden" because she wished to be able to make friends, used "Crime and Punishment" to punish her card "Violet Witch" as it had been used to injure a boy when Akiza attended Duel Academy and asked if she was using "Rose Flame" to reenact the Duel she had with her father. When Akiza Summoned "Black Rose Dragon", the crowd fled due to the nature of her psychic powers. Aftermath Koda was badly injured by Akiza's last attack and had to be taken to be taken away by emergency services. Category:Fortune Cup Duels